


Pack Donkey

by annannette (fanetjuh)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/annannette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Lydia Hale are throwing a party next week and of course they both need new clothes for that. Lydia takes Peter with her to the most expensive store in town to buy the most expensive dress she can find. And he has to pay, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Donkey

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Teen Wolf Bingo Card

“No, we’re not gonna do this.” Peter shook his head, but Lydia had already grabbed his hand to pull him into the most expensive store in town she could find.

Of course she picked the most expensive store in town.

What else had he expected? Sometimes he wondered if she had married him for his good looks or for his money. Deep down he hoped that it was a little bit of both, but on days like this he didn’t dare to be too sure.

“You need a new tux and I need a new dress.” She smiled and she looked around for one second, before she lifted her chin and aimed for the most expensive section of the most expensive store.

Excellent.

“We don’t need anything! You have about a hundred dresses at home and my old tux looks fine!” He hissed between his teeth, because he didn’t want to draw too much attention to them.

But Lydia flipped her hair over her shoulders and crossed her arms over her chest. “We're throwing a party next week. We can’t risk being seen in clothes we’ve already worn before.”

He should have known that she would say that.

She said that every damn time. She had already worn all those dresses and so she bought another one she would only wear once, because she would never be able to wear it again.

He rolled his eyes and eventually followed her. Not that he had another choice, but he could at least try.

It wasn’t about the money. The vault was filled with money. No one would miss the amount of money Lydia needed for her dresses.

Not that he would tell her that.

She would for sure find a way to find more expensive stores with more expensive dresses and not everyone in town needed to know that he was as rich as he was.

Some things were a secret for a reason. And the Hales being millionaires was one of those things.

“What do you think about this one?” He smiled politely and grabbed the first dress he considered at least a little beautiful and held it in front of her.

“You've got a better taste like that and you’re gonna use it.” Lydia tapped the top of his nose and looked around as if she knew exactly what she was looking for. Maybe she did. It wouldn’t surprise him if he had only been asked to come along to pay the bill when she would walk out with the dress she had been staring at for days already.

“Then what did you have in mind, darling?” Peter threw his head in his neck and he followed her.

Once in a while the tips of her fingers touched the fabric, but then she shook her head and continued her way to the back of the store.

“They always keep the most expensive dresses in the back.” Lydia explained, even though Peter didn’t care about it at all. “That way people walk in, think they can pay all this and then end up falling in love with something way more expensive than they had in mind.” She cocked her head a little.

Peter followed her glance and saw how she was staring at a huge ball gown. He had to admit that it would match her eyes and her hair, but he could already guess that this ball gown wouldn’t come with a price label. “You want that one.” Peter rolled his eyes and ran passed her to grab the dress.

“O, I was actually thinking that maybe that was a little too expensive, but if you insist.” She took the dress from him and disappeared into one of the changing rooms.

He loved her. In a weird and strange way he loved her. He loved how she was always in control, even though he was much older and stronger than she would ever be. He loved how she wasn’t intimidated, not by him and not by anyone else. And he even loved that she always managed to get what she wanted, even though it costed him a lot of money.

When she opened the curtain again and smiled at him, he held his breath for a short moment. She was so beautiful. She always was. Even when she was wearing sweatpants and a shirt in the morning. Even more when she was wearing nothing at all.

“You look lovely, honey.” He finally found his voice again and he saw how her eyes brightened.

For someone as strong and confident as she was, she needed a lot of compliments.

But he was more than happy to give them.

As many as she wanted and needed.

“Are you sure it’s not too expensive?” She always asked him that question.

He wasn’t sure if she was trying to give him the feeling that he had a choice. Or maybe he was the one who never gave himself a choice. How could he deny her a dress that made her look this pretty? This beautiful? This desirable?

“Of course not. Nothing is too expensive for you.” He always answered the same thing, but it still made her as happy as it had made her the first time he had said it.

“And now we only have to find a tux for you!” She clapped her hands enthusiastically before she closed the curtain to change back into her normal clothes.

Although, they could discuss the definition of normal. Those normal clothes had costed him a fortune too.

“I'm sure you had something in mind already?” He patiently waited until Lydia came out of the dressing room and than took the dress to carry it for her.

She didn’t even have to ask him anymore. Apart from paying in the end, it seemed to be her second most important reason to take him with her in the first place.

“Yes.” She didn’t deny it and headed straight for the most expensive tuxes. Without blinking and without needing to think about it, she grabbed a navy tux and held it in front of him.

“I don’t think I need to try this on…” He tried to protest, already knowing that it wouldn’t get him anywhere.

“Of course you do! We can’t just buy something without being sure it matches your eyes!” Lydia shook her head and rolled her eyes, clearly offended by him even trying to leave this store without trying it on.

Peter sighed and placed the expensive dress on one of the chairs, while Lydia made herself comfortable in one of the others.

She had her legs crossed and she grabbed a magazine. By now she probably knew that this could take a while. For some reason she always seemed bothered by it, as if she believed that he was changing this slow on purpose.

As quickly as he could, he took his clothes off and tried all the pieces of the tux on. He was far from finished when he stepped out of the small little dressing room.

Of course she rolled her eyes and shook her head. With a sigh she stood up from her chair and she tucked his shirt in the back of his pants. It took her a while to be satisfied and then she moved on to his tie.

He didn’t understand why she wanted to fix the tie in the first place, but judging the look on her face, it was the wrong moment to ask about it. It was always the wrong moment to ask her anything.

“You look handsome, Mr Hale.” Lydia nodded at him and Peter let out a sigh, which he didn't even know he had been holding. “Everyone will be talking about us.” She smiled satisfied and then pushed Peter back into the dressing room.

It was time to pay the bill.

He took the tux off and carefully brought it back into the original state. He knew how Lydia could react when he folded it in the wrong way, as if she believed he was damaging it on purpose. He paid a fortune for their clothes, their house, their food. He wouldn’t even dare to ruin anything.

“Are you happy, Ms Martin?” Peter carefully grabbed the dress and threw it over his arm and the tux.

“More than happy.” Lydia leaned on the tips of her toes and pecked his cheek.

He had survived another trip to the mall. He would be able to survive their party too. He hoped.


End file.
